


「FGO」生者与死者的重逢

by AnesidoraEcho



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 死而复生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnesidoraEcho/pseuds/AnesidoraEcho
Summary: cp已定，咕哒子✘咕哒君私设超多，日常oocA story for the living and the dead
Kudos: 1





	「FGO」生者与死者的重逢

“我回应召唤而来，请问你是我的master吗？”橘色短发的少女立在召唤阵的中央，面带微笑，“好久不见，咕哒君。”

“……好久不见。”黑色短发的少年愣了很久，才艰难地吐露出了回应。与平日截然不同的嘶哑声音像是来自万劫不复的深渊。

生者与死者的重逢。

在那场与魔术王的战斗中，他们失去的不仅有罗曼医生，还有与他互为半身的咕哒子。

那场拼上一切的战斗出现了偏离命运轨道的变数。他和她被迫分离，虽然这不是两个人第一次分开来行动，但他从来没有想过这会是一场诀别。

哪怕他们两人在这熟悉的召唤室里重逢。

“不要哭啦，我不是回来了吗。咕哒君做得超棒的！”少女看着眼眶微红的少年，忍不住伸出手去拥抱他,“我都看到了哦，你现在都是开位魔术师啦。”

“……咕哒子，你为什么会变成从者？”即使这是一场值得高兴的重逢，莫名的预感却在心底敲响着警铃。

“因为不放心你们啊。”少女歪了歪头，表情有些天真，“即使魔术王被打败了，他所遗留下来的问题也有很多，我有些不太放心你一个人，所以就用了以前偷偷藏下来的圣杯将自己变成了英灵啦！”

“是这样啊。”明明觉得有哪里很违和，黑色短发的少年却还是忽略了过去，“咕哒子你是什么职介？为什么我看不出来？”

“是Ruler哦！是不是很厉害！”少女挥了挥手，具现化了贞德的旗子，紧握旗帜的十指上，有戒指在闪闪发光，“现在的我可以变出他们所有的武器，还可以模仿他们所有人的技能哦！虽然没有他们那么强就是了。”

“……你手上的戒指？”少年看着那熟悉的戒指，迟疑着发出了疑问。

“是当初落在玉座上的戒指。神殿开始崩塌的时候，我已经来不及逃了，干脆就躲到了玉座那里。凭借着戒指上残留的力量转化了圣杯，我才成功变成了英灵。”

少女指着手上的戒指解释说，她摘下了手套，将鲜红的令咒展现给他看，“啊，对了，我的令咒也还在手上，貌似也可以像以前一样，一天长一枚，不过只能为自己提供魔力了。”

“有谁在召唤室里面吗？”门外传来达芬奇亲的声音，门应声而开。

“啊，达芬奇亲。我刚刚召唤出了……”咦？少年正想向达芬奇说明咕哒子的情况，转头就发现人不见了。

“你召唤出了什么？”达芬奇有些奇怪地看着他。

“快点糊弄过去啦，笨蛋。我还想给大家一个惊喜的！”咕哒子的声音悄悄地在他的耳边响起，“不要让达芬奇亲发现我！”

“刚刚突然想到了当初召唤出恩奇都的时候，就想过来看看。最近召唤室被禁止使用了，我也稍微有些想念大家了。”少年笑了笑，面色如常。

“趁着达芬奇亲还没发现我，我们快点走。”少女戳了戳他的耳朵，“咕哒君快点走！”

少年微微偏了偏头，躲开少女调皮的手，冲着达芬奇点了点头:“如果没什么事的话，我就回去休息了，晚安。”

“晚安。”达芬奇看着黑发的少年消失在门后，幽蓝色的光照在那张雌雄莫辨的脸上。

“是不是需要举办一个聚会呢？”他喃喃自语，“毕竟也有段时间没和大家见面了。”

走在光芒微暗的走廊里，少年微微偏了偏头，犹豫地对着一旁的空气喊了一声:“咕哒子？”

少女没有回话，少年感觉到袖子被轻轻地拽住了。

我在。

少年仿佛听见了她的回答，露出了一个温柔的笑容。

“要送你回房间吗？”少年的手动了动，忍住了去握那只手的欲望。

“去你的房间。”少女靠在少年的手臂上，垫着脚贴近了他的耳朵，细微的气流吹动了他干净的短发。 

少年的耳尖染上了些许薄红，他不发一语地朝着自己的房间走去。

“好久没有来你的房间了。”少女在走进门的刹那开始显现出身形，仿佛是身上的伪装被剥去了一般。

“你的房间和我的基本没什么两样吧。”少年吐槽了一句，“你的房间就在隔壁，我不知道走错过多少次。”

“有一次你还在我房间里睡着了吧。”想起这件事情，少女就觉得好笑，“那天我打开门就发现自己床上多了一个人，我还以为是清姬，结果走近一看是你。我只好收拾了东西去你的房间睡了。”

“有这么一回事吗？”少年一脸无辜地看着她。 “尼禄祭的最后一天晚上。原本该和我一起睡的芙芙，却出现在了你的床上吧。”

少女坐到了他的床边，顺势倒了下去。

少年的眼神有一瞬间的飘忽:“好像是有这么一回事。”

“快点睡啦，明明都到了你该休息的点了。”少女拍了拍床，“早睡早起身体好。”

“那你呢？”少年发出了疑问。 “当然是和你一起睡啦，毕竟只有一张床啊。”少女坐起了身，坏心眼地笑了起来。

“诶？！”少年发出了不可置信的喊声，“你要和我一起睡？！”

“噗。”少女笑出了声，她摆了摆手，“开玩笑的啦，真是可爱啊，咕哒君。”

少女站起了身，一瞬间仿佛出鞘的神兵，锐利得刺痛他的眼。

“我可是从者啊，只要有魔力，其实是可以不用休息的。”

少女笑了笑，弱化了那种锋利的气势，踮起脚来揉了揉他的头发，“好啦，可爱的咕哒君，快点休息吧。”

躺在床上的少年看着变成暗色的房间，突然喊了一声:“咕哒子。”

“我在。”黑暗中传来熟悉的少女的声音。

仿佛确认完了什么重大的事情，心头的包袱一瞬间被卸掉的少年沉入了黑甜乡。

“只要你呼唤，我就永远都在。”黑暗中，是谁的声音，满含虔诚。

早上醒来的咕哒君第一时间坐起身，在房间里寻找着咕哒子。

他看到了趴在桌子上的咕哒子的背影。

“不是梦啊。”少年喃喃着，赤脚下床将毯子盖到少女身上，走进浴室去洗澡。

毫无睡意的少女小心地睁开眼，看了看紧闭的浴室门，小心地将露出来的手面遮好。

鲜红的令咒，少了小小的一枚。

“要是天草和斯卡哈不会多嘴该多好。不，还是应该庆幸福尔摩斯还没有来到迦勒底吧。”

少女沉思着，摸了摸手上的戒指，“稳妥起见，再等几天好了。”

咕哒君提出了请假的申请。

这还是自时间神殿以来他第一次发出休假的申请。

达芬奇看着这一条信息，觉得有些奇怪，但还是通过了申请。

“咕哒子，你想去哪里？”黑发少年笑着问他身旁橘色短发的少女，他的姿态是如此的放松，和在特异点里紧绷的模样完全不同，口吻随意，“这还是认识以来，第一次我们两个一块出来玩呢。”

“先去买礼物吧。”橘发少女有些烦躁地捋着头发，“最讨厌挑礼物了，啊～”

“咕哒子又在口是心非了。”少年露出了然的神情，“那我们先去逛什么呢？”

“魔法店吧。”少女瘫着一张脸，“咕哒君你带钱了吗。”

少年虎躯一震，露出一个艰难的笑容:“没有。”

少女露出果然如此的表情，她从口袋里摸出了一串金项链，表情有些凝重:“那我们去把这玩意儿当了吧。”

少年沉默地看着这串疑似某位金光闪闪的英雄王的所有物，点了点头。

从当铺出来的两人红光满面，背后是当铺老板肉痛的表情。

“有钱的感觉真好。”抓着一沓钞票和一张一亿日元卡的少女绽放了一个充满土豪气息的笑容，“让我们去购物吧。”

少年看着她，内心突然涌起了不好的预感。

四个小时后。 少年淡定地拎着几十个袋子，前方的少女还穿行在衣架之间，表情就仿佛看见了master的清姬一样狂热。

“突然明白卫宫巨侠的痛了呢。”少年抽了抽嘴角，无视了路人惊叹的目光，追了上去，“咕哒子，等等我。”

大采购一时爽，坐在咖啡厅的两人盯着铺满了整张桌子的礼物陷入了沉思。

“这个你打算怎么带回去？”少年率先打破了沉默，“寄到迦勒底去吗？”

“迦勒底还收快递的吗？”少女默默地吐槽了一句，“找一个圣诞老人的袋子装一下，我过会儿用气息遮断试试看能不能潜进迦勒底。”

少年的表情简直一言难尽。

最终两个人还是回到了迦勒底，礼物也顺利地偷渡进来了。就是进门的时候撞到了一名工作人员，差点被发现，让两个人出了一身冷汗。

“你打算什么时候告诉他们？”端着牛奶进来的少年无视少女抵抗的神情将牛奶塞到她手中，“快点喝，别冷掉了。”

“后天吧。”少女端着牛奶不情不愿地喝了一口，“等我把贺卡写完。”

少女变魔术一样地掏出一叠五彩斑斓的贺卡。 少年想到对方的字，表情一变，诚恳地说:“你慢慢写，不要急。”

“嗯。”少女的神情凝重得像是面对着数十根魔神柱，“我会加油的。”

“我想吃丸子了。”正在奋笔疾书写贺卡的少女突然冒出了一句，吓得一旁拿书盖脸的少年骤然醒了过来。

“……啥？”少年还没完全醒过来，“又有新的特异点了？”

少女诡异地停顿了一下，重复了一遍:“我想吃丸子了。”

“……我去给你做？”少年将书合上，犹豫地开口。 “嗯嗯嗯。”

少女胡乱点了点头，笔耕不缀，“要甜甜的酱料哦。”

少年从容地起身，去做吃的。

看着少年离开房间，上一秒还在专心写贺卡的少女就放下了笔，迅速地从看似整齐的贺卡堆中抽出几张，略带厚度的贺卡被叠成一小摞，魔力借由十指的戒指编织成一个小小的魔法阵，隐没在寻常的贺卡中。

做完坏事的少女心虚地看了看四周，将贺卡再重新打乱整齐，接着坐好开始写贺卡。

“丸子来了。”少年端着三色丸子走了进来，面带微笑，“稍微休息一下吧。”

少女笑着点了点头。

到了第三天，少女终于搞定了所有的礼物和贺卡，拜托了咕哒君去召唤所有的从者去召唤室集合，她自己则偷用技能穿行在各大从者的房间里，摆上了礼物。

“Master，有什么事吗？”清姬紧紧地抱着Master的胳膊，一双眼睛在闪闪发光。

“嗯……”少年不住地看向召唤室的门口，终于看到明丽橘发的他松了口气，指着走进门的少女介绍，“我要告诉大家一个消息，我在几天前召唤出了咕哒子，在这个召唤室里。”

“诶？！”“今天是愚人节吗？”

“真不愧是Master啊，给我们带来了如此巨大的惊吓。”

“咕哒君，你在开玩笑吗！”立在少年面前的丽人露出来愤怒的表情，“咕哒子已经消失在了时间神殿，她的生命体征都已经消失了殆尽了！”

一旁的玛修直接冲了过去，狠狠地抱住了橘发的少女，眼泪像是失控了一样沾湿了少女的衣襟。

少女温柔地回抱住了她，拍了拍了她的背，像是在哄小孩子:“我回来了哦，乖啦，不要哭不要哭。”

“Master变成英灵了？”“还有别的可能吗？”“居然是Ruler？”“给Master献上祝福。”“我可爱的孩子终于回来了呢。”

“我有给大家准备礼物哦。”少女小心地抹掉玛修的眼泪，“大家可以现在回去房间就可以看到哦，有问题的可以找咕哒君或者来找我哦～”

说完就挟持着玛修脚底抹油溜掉了。

留下爆炸的从者们和一脸绝望的咕哒君。

“这和说好的不一样！！！”迦勒底传出了某人的惨叫。

今天的迦勒底也是如此的平安呢（笑）


End file.
